Syclant Showdown! (Synopsis)
by Actionsparda
Summary: A summary of a story idea based on my own fictitious character, May, Max, characters from the Deoxys movie and Battle Tower (names unstated), Smogon created pokemon, and a trip of my own personal experience. Further interest, comments, favorites or messages and I may consider elaborating further and turning thick to a full fledged story. I hope you all enjoy!


Syclant Showdown!

Science...

... perhaps a dangerous word to many and a cry for help from nature and wildlife in another world, one more perilous and glum, one realm seems to have bridged the gap between human science and Mother Nature. This... Is the wonderful world of Pokemon!

In this glorious reality, man kind has evolved physically and naturally to develop close bonds with forms of wildlife on their planner classified as pocket monsters, or Pokemon for short.

Why Pocket Monsters, you may ask?

Well, trough the wonders of modern technology in this land, humans can use small round devices called pokeballs to "capture" a Pokemon.

Once held in this capsule, the electronics of this amazing device allows the Pokemon trainer to store the life form in a virtual space and summon it at will. Through this perfect merge of technology and instinct, trainers can develop close bonds with their friends, working together to train and accomplish great things.

Some choose to "fight" together with there Pokemon in friendly brawls sport called Pokemon Battles or show off the style of the Pokemon as Pokemon Coordinators, where in each bonds are strengthened and evolved as much as the Pokemon, and like the mysterious bright light of Pokemon shapeshifting through evolution, these events change no only the ties mankind share with these creatures in amazing ways, but also the very fabric of their existence.

Together, with respect for each other, humans and Pokemon can work together to solve virtually any problem in life and accomplish almost anything.

...however, not all is good and pure in this dimension either. Wherever there is light, their must be darkness, and where there is hope for a better life today, there will most likely always also be a feared possibility of a painful death tomorrow...

Pokemon are indeed used for crimes and are worse yet taken advantage of and abused by some "trainers."

Still, for he most part the respective race has had for the nature of Pokemon has gone relatively protected and untampered with to ensure no living thing has to endure the consequences...

...until now!

Pokemon: Syclant Showdown!

Chapter 1:

Ace's is a skilled Pokemon Master, having challenges many great legends of Pokemon with the teams he has developed throughout many continents.

Starting out in the Country of Jhoto, Ace's dreams and fantasies of becoming a Pokemon trainer as a lonely child were finally met when the great Pokemon Professor Elm entrusted him with a fire Pokemon named Cyntaquill, and later the wise Professor Oak did the same by giving him the task and responsibilities of a Pokedex, an encyclopedia of Pokemon designed to record and store detected information on wild Pokemon.

This would take him throughout the land, challenging gyms in both his home country and the "birthplace" of Pokemon: the Kanto region. He would earn their badges while training and encountering Pokemon and facing other trainers and users of Pokemon.

His Cyntaquill, now evolved into a Typhlosion, the grassy Victrybell, the electric sheep Ampharos, the psychic fused-life form Girapharig, the polar Delibird, a rare Red Gyridos from the Lake of Rage were all just some of his strong teammates that helped earn him his first, and almost his last and only Pokemon Championship.

He would also work alongside the Psychic form of the adaptations evolver Espeon, the traded prize fighter "Muscle" the Machoke, the mighty Graveler, the empressive traded rock snake "Rocky" the Onix the legendary beds Ho-oh and Lugia, and finally after some time away the ferocious Tyranitar.

After a long hiatus, Ace and his mother would move from Jhoto to the land of Hoenn in order to be closer to his father.

With no Pokemon with him at the time anymore, he found the local scientist Professor Birch being attacked by a wild Pokemon. Instinct kicked in, an a strange mystical power deep inside him and his new future teammate guided him to pick up the Pokeball containing the Mud Fish Pokemon Mukip, cementing a strong bond through battle and saving the Professor against the possibility of serious harm.

He would then meet the young aspiring Pokemon Trainer May and be asked by Professor Birch to help fill the latest version of the Pokedex.

Mays path would take an interesting turn as she and her young little brother Max would meet and tag along with Kanto Trainer Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town and the foreign Rock type Gym Leader an aspiring Pokemon Breeder from Pewter City known as Brock.

Ace however would directly encounter more perils as a war for control of the weather would put him and his evolved Water/Ground pokemon Marahtomp (once Mudkip) in between a battle between land and sea. After helping to put the Ganga and their idol godlike Pokemon battling aside, he would get to not complete another gym series and defeat another Pokemon Champion, but would also be invited to the exclusive Battle Frontier to train and battle the best of the best.

Some of his other companions here were the mushroom Spore and Focus Puch user Brellom, the magnet Pokemon Magneton (now Magnezone), the stone and steel behemoth and once small fry Aggron, the dark mischievous but lonely shadow creature Sableye, the great bird Swellow, and later the super computer Metagross, the mighty dragons Salemance and the legendary air serpent Raqueza.

During a vacation with relatives later in the Shinoh League, Ace and his friend would scone separated from his only pokemon with him at the time (Marshtomp), and would have to use the forgotten Pokemon of the returning Professor Rowan. Together, ace's friend Cliff, Pokemon coordinator Dawn and Ace himself would literally prevent the remaking of the universe into a harsh alternate reality. He would also beat the local champ and return to the local version of the Battle Frontier.

His partners were the earth and wood turtle Torterra, the brave bird "Stark" Staraptor, the shocking lion "Sinch" the Luxray, the metallic totem Bronzong, the heart of the volcano Heatran, and of course the return of his Marshtomp, as well as help from the legendary master pokemon of space Palkia.

His friend Cliff would make friends with the Pokemon God of time Dialga alongside his Infernape, Skuntank, Bibarel, Drifblimp, Roaerade and Kadabra.

Afterwards, he would resolidify his relationship with May and return to Jhoto with her as friend, mentor and partner while Dawn traveled the Shinoh region with Ash and Brock.

Her kid brother Max would also join them with his Sceptile and Grandevoir to train with Ace's old Pokemon under his guidance like an older brother figure.

Together, after reassembling Ace's old team, they would meet up again in Olivine City Harbor where they would help avert the horrible Pokepocolylse under the natural disasters caused by the fight between Lugia and Shadow Ligia.

It was there that Ace's old Ampharos would receive a Mega power that would help to revolutionize the world of Pokemon and the concept o their evolution as we know it.

May's alternate team would consist of her original Blaziken, Tentecruel, Eelectrode, Mawile, Grumpig and the land creature Groudon

Besides Sceptile and Grandevoir, Max's Pokemon were Explouder, Azumaril, Gulpin, Vigoroth and the sea guardian Kyogre.

Finally, after seemingly loosing his mental connection to his believed deceased Marshtomp, he would recover him from the clutches of Team Plasma and their experiments, as well as the captive creation Genesect. With his guidance and the reestablished telekinetic link between him and his long lost partner, Marshtomp would master switching to and from his evolutionary form Swampert before finally choosing to remain that way and train full force as a muscular attacker. His two apprentices Clef and Flec would each embark under their own separate adventures on his downtime to help save the link between humans and Pokemon everywhere.

Both girls, Clef used Samorot, Simsear, Pidove, Stocipede, Leavinary and the electric dragon Zekrom alongside Ace's Emboar, Archtops, Eelectross, Excadrill, Ferathorn and Seismatode.

Flec would utilize her

Gian Carlo: Samorot

...

Syclant Showdown:

Dave, May and Max meet up with the twins and their big brother from the Hoen battle tower to attend a major sporting event in Unova for Dave's favorite pokemon sports team. His dad an uncle also attend as drivers. The twins are extra flirty with Max and sit close to him. He is nervous seven with pokemon now and seeks council from Dave like a little brother role. May sits on Dave's lap on the way up so they all fit. They all sing along badly to Black Sabath.

May is worried about running into the larger kid with the Blastoice because he has a major crush on her and apparently hasn't forgotten her. Dave too is woried but also had problems meeting girls too so is hesitant.

Along the way they meet an ice truck on the road leaking. Several ferocious experimental pokemon escape from it and a car chase insues as they dodge atacks and spikes to catch up wih and recapture the pokemon. A shiny one engages fiercely and rival-like with Dave's Latios. Genesect is almost jealous!

While walking through the city after the escort, they encounter more friends and more enemies. Both Blaziken mega evolve along with Dave's Tyranitar, Blastoice and even Max's Grandevoir (exciting the girls.)

At the game, they find all pokemon are suppose to be left in pokeballs for security and no pokemon may be outside it. Pokeballs won't work or open on premise. Dave explains the issue with his Swampert, as it just follows him around and does not have a pokeball with him or partake in battles. It is permitted to enter and given a special ID for the guard Mantric to sniff.

They call to report the loose pokemon they saw by were cut off.

The game starts as the red home team with the grass types (including the coach's own Pyroak) face the enemy blue team's dark pokemon.

Suddenly a huge swarm of the Syclanta led by the shiny flood the arena with spikes and overwhelm the pokemon in the arena. Swampert is the only other pokemon that can help. Dave fights along side his Pokemon while the others figure out a way to shut of the security jammer.

Meanwhile, the shiny is able to somehow release Latios from its pokeball and challenges it after diffracting Swampert and watching it fall down into the field from the steps.

The shiny uses the loudspeaker to express the horror of being created as black ops Pokemon. They were made by the government to destroy, an so they now were!

When all seemed lost, Latios' friend Latias leads other legendary Pokemon in to rescue everyone. Latias gives Latios a mega stone and they both evolve. At this point the security is overwritten and the Han use their mega's, including Metagross, Dad's Venesaur, his friend Machamp, and Max's Sceptile!

As it dies down, the shiny is discovered to be the key to shutting down all the other Syclants and stop them from regenerating from fainting. It hides behind a pillar and holds May hostage, his slicer against her neck.

Dave confronts it from the front while it mocks humans and their primitive emotions of what they call love. Dave replies there's more to it than love, nodding to the kid with the Blastoice to the high side of the Syclant as he yells "Friendship!" and dives down to save May. The Syclant is able to stop it with its free Siccle and cut his chest, but leaves it wide open for Dave to punch it in the crystal eye, making it go into shock and crumble, shutting down the rest in a field of static electricity.

Finally the stadium is cleared of spikes and shut down Syclants and the game can cotinue.

Max tells the girls he cares for both of them but wants to make sure they can be friends for as long as possible. They nod and hold both his hands an kiss his cheeks at the same time before leaving. The kid with the Blastoice gets a big hug from May, which satisfies him completely as he leaves... Talking with the other girl from battle tower.

Dave and May kiss.

Dave: Genesect, Latios, Reinculus, Heatran, Tyranitar, Jellicent, Swampert

May: Blaziken

Max: Seceptile, Grandevoir

Dad: Venesaur

Friend: Machamp

Blaziken

Blastoice

Metagross

Latias

Pyroak

Syclant


End file.
